The Cruelty of the Master
by Reenava
Summary: Some little stories about how the sims feel when Master treats them cruelly.


"OHH WOOBASCHLURP!" cried Groovy Music as she watched her husband drown in the swimming pool. There was a fence around it and he couldn't get out.  
"Errrmmm.. slurpdurp!" the husband was also called Groovy Music. He waved at the sky frantically. Maybe Master would remove this fence if he waved enough.

Meanwhile the Social Worker was arriving. She was coming to take away the child, who was also called Groovy Music.  
"Oh woobin brush," she sighed. There were no doors. No wonder the child was starving if no one could get to it. It didn't matter though, Social Worker could teleport. She teleported inside to rescue Groovy Music. The poor child was starving. "Waaaaa, woobie gah!" it cried.

The next door neighbour's child, Jharvinblurping Gahlabaulurr, wasn't starving, but he was upset because he was watching his mother burn alive. The mother had felt an overwhelming urge to light a fire. Then bookshelves and other highly flammable objects appeared all around the fireplace! "Oh woobie gah!" exclaimed the woman and tried to leave, only to find that all the doors had mysteriously disappeared. Now she was nothing but a pile of ash.

Dayum Sim was the ugliest man alive. He didn't know why he had been cursed this way. His eyes were so big that they didn't fit on his head, but his nose was so small that it was just an odd blob on his face. His teeth stuck out through his cheeks because his mouth was so small. But his ears were nearly the size of a certain Australian politician's. He looked in the mirror. His irisless eyes stared back at him. His skin was green and his Mohawk was pink. Why? wondered Dayum.  
"Aboogie lirp woobie booshin uberdal wod!" explained his very handsome brother. Dayum didn't understand how his brother was so good looking but he was so ugly.  
"Ohh, I see," replied Dayum.

"AHHH GOOBINDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed Groovy Music as he finally drowned.  
Suddenly dramatic music began playing. Groovy Music (Groovy Music's wife) began looking around for the source of the music. She saw a black cloud. Of course, it was the Grim Reaper! He was thinking about sandwiches, she could tell from the bubble above his head.  
"WEEPIN DURR!" she pleaded, but the Grim Reaper only laughed, and thought about dinosaurs.  
"ERRMMMM…. ERRRMZERRRP… ZERRRMMM!" chanted the Grim Reaper. "CHOAWWA!"  
Groovy Music's ghost rose out of the swimming pool. It was thinking about toilets because he needed the toilet when he drowned.  
"Ohh nerp luzoo," Groovy Music (the one that was still alive) cried.  
The ghost of Groovy Music floated sadly into his bedroom. "OHH GHOOBINSHTERP!" He couldn't believe his eyes. His wife was banging the Grim Reaper on his bed!

Groovy Music (the baby) wondered if she was adopted. She was blonde with blue eyes, while the rest of her family were all dark skinned. She couldn't remember much of her life before them. All she remembered was a cruel voice laughing and a room with no doors. One day she asked her mum about the cruel voice.  
"Sterby derp!" said mum.

Jharvinblurping was all grown up now. It was his wedding! He invited all sixteen of his girlfriends, as well as his seven boyfriends. He kissed his new wife.  
"LOOOPIN DHAHRRRRRRR!"  
"STERBIDERP!"  
"ZOOOBIWA!"  
"ZEMBI LERRRRPP!?"  
The angry cries of Jharvinblurping's many lovers were accompanied by slaps on his face. Poor Jharvinblurping. He had learned his lesson that day: Don't invite your lovers to your wedding unless you're going to marry them.

Dayum Sim looked at his new house. It consisted of a couch, a tv and a shower on the lawn.  
"How are we going to eat? We don't have a fridge. Or a toilet!" he said to his brother.  
"Ahha, LURP!" replied his brother.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

"OHH WOOBASCHLURP!" – Master, why?  
"Errrmmm.. slurpdurp!" – I'm going to die again!  
"Oh woobin brush," – Oh, this again  
"Waaaaa, woobie gah!" – The Master is so cruel!  
"Aboogie lirp woobie booshin uberdal wod!" – Because the Master wills it  
"AHHH GOOBINDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" – This happened on the last save!  
"WEEPIN DURR!" – No thanks  
"ERRMMMM…. ERRRMZERRRP… ZERRRMMM!" - *Incomprehensible chanting*  
"CHOAWWA!" *More incomprehensible chanting* Also, a breed of dog  
"Ohh nerp luzoo" – How will my life go on?  
"OHH GHOOBINSHTERP!" – OH MY NECRO-  
"Sterby derp!" – The one that rules us all  
"LOOOPIN DHAHRRRRRRR!" – YOU BASTARD  
"STERBIDERP!" – YOU SAID I WAS THE ONE  
"ZOOOBIWA!"- MY HEART IS BROKEN  
"ZEMBI LERRRRPP!?" I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!?  
Ahha, LURP!" – I dunno lol


End file.
